


Saintly brothers

by archgirl818



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archgirl818/pseuds/archgirl818
Summary: Murphy and jack meet in a bar that jack is playing at they hit it off and shit happens cause you can't mix the Mercers and the saints without shit getting interesting I'm sorry I suck at descriptions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ednygma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ednygma).



Murphy walked into docs bar after work and saw a band in the corner setting up

"The fuck is this? Live music? Is this some sort of a joke?" Murphy exclaimed sitting at the bar Connor following close behind

"No..hrggmm.. these boys were lookin for..fuck.. somewhere to play and I I I couldn't right ttturn them away"doc stuttered tics getting in the way of his words as usual

"hope they aren't shit doc can you get me and murph a drink" Connor said sitting down Murphy swiveled on the stool to face the band as they were setting up. He grabbed his beer and watched. The one with the guitar was pretty cute in a punk rock sorta way.

When the band started playing Murphy was already holding and laughing with Rocco and Connor he wasn't really paying much attention.

"Hey these punks are actually pretty good eh I mean they are a bit to uh emo for my taste but they seem to have decent eh flow" Rocco rambled already half drunk not nearly as good at holding his liquor as the two brothers he keeps company with. Murphy listens to the song playing for a minute to see what Rocco means. He's right they were pretty fuckin good. And then he started hearing lyrics.

"He loves us but he is vengeful, he wants us to avenge them, so all you sinners hide, cause we are coming,yeah, we are coming" 

Murphy was struck by the lyrics they were perfect. They just made so much sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked up to the bar and asked the guy for a glass of water. He was super nice to let them play there tonight they really needed some exposure. God jack wanted a drink preferably jack but then again he was at a gig and the water would help his throat. 

He started chugging his water loving the way it soothed his threat after the singing when someone with a gorgeous accent started speaking to him. He suddenly was aware of the water dribbling down his chin and self consciously wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Pardon me but do you know who wrote that song you sang a bit ago about god and wanting us to avenge people for him"

Jack blushed this guy had actually listened to his song! Oh no what if he offended someone. It it's not like he actually said the name god right?

"I wrote it" jack blurts out "that is I uh write most of the songs" 

"Is that right? Well your fuckin talented then" 

"Uh thanks" jack stuttered feeling a blush creep up his neck thankfully his. popped jacket collar concealed it.

"Murph stop hitting on the poor kid" a similar looking man with the same accent slurred over to the guy talking to jack

"Fuck off Connor your pissed" the man Connor apparently flipped the first guy off and went back to loudly saying something in a language that jack had heard a couple times but could barely remember 

"Sorry about my brother, why don't we go sit in that booth there and I can ask you some questions about that song?"

"Umm I have to do another set.."  
Jack Saw his face fall.  
" how about after that I'm free to talk as long as you need?"

"Alright I'll be sittin right over there. Oh fuck I forgot to introduce myself the names Murphy, murphy McManus."

"Jack, Jack mercer"

"Well jack Mercer I look forward to discussing this song with you later" 

"JACK IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TWO MINUTE BREAK GET TOUR FUCKING ASS UP HERE"

"Sorry duty calls"  
Jack picked up the water and swallowed the rest in one gulp and ran off to the stage.

 

Rocco leaned against Murphy at this point extremely drunk almost singing  
"Murphys got a cruuuuush murphys got a cruuush"

"Oh come off it Rocco you fuckin lush I like his music that's all"

A couple hours later Connor and Rocco were being there normal loud selves at the bar but Murphy was sitting at the booth he had motioned to earlier it actually took him a while to get it cause while he was watching jack perform a couple tried to consummate their relationship in the booth Murphy realized what was going on and stalked over there and walked past several times glaring trying to get them to leave without making a scene he could scare jack away and he didn't want that cause he needed to find out more about the song and the person who wrote it most people don't have that same view of god as him and his brother and he is intrigued 

Murphy watches the band pack up and jack wave goodbye as his band leave in the beat up micro bus.

Jack slides into the booth faceing him.

"You had questions about the song?" Jack asks 

"Yeah wear did you hear that stuff and get those ideas?" Murphy asks genuinely curious jack stiffens 

"If this was just some bible thumpers idiotic attempt to like save my souls or some fucking bull shot cause you didn't like the ideas in my fucking song then you can FUCK off" jack is almost shouting at the end Murphy holds up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

"No I like it, I was just wondering where you got it it sounds a lot like the shit my brother and I believe in and I've never come across anyone with the same ideas" 

Jack visibly relaxes and slumps against the back of the booth arms crossed still looking a little pissed 

"Well then they obviously haven't read the Bible" he mutters 

Murphy smiles at that   
"You oughta read it in Latin it's much better I assure you in its original language"

Jacks eyes lit up "you know how to read Latin?" Hes leaning forward on the table most of his attention on Murphy but he doesn't miss how jack keeps checking exits and everyone around them and places himself against a wall a smart vantage point he's impressed if this wasn't his local bar he would probably be doing the same

"I can do much more than read it Jackie" the nick name tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop it and he hopes that jack doesn't notice or take offense 

"Wait does that mean you can speak it as well?" 

"Hoc taberna est ad turba"

Jacks eyes widen and he burst out "goodness you have got to teach me that!" 

They talk well into the night sometime around two Murphy is drunk but not near jacks level of intoxication he doesn't seem to even realize he's doing it but he's muttering "jack drinks jack" over and over again under his breath Murphy goes and gets a beer specifically a murphys beer and sits back Dow with a smile quietly murmuring Murphy drinks murphys jack drunk as he is catches on and he starts getting louder and louder him and Murphy competing for whoever is the loudest with their drinking chant.   
Doc comes up and starts yelling at them that they need to go home and that he's cutting them off   
"Oh cmon doc it's just a bit of fun" 

"Murphy..fuck trees..you are drunk maybe not as drunk as you have been but it's late and your fre..trees tress trees..friend is drunk he's gonna fuckin pass out"

Murphy looked over at jack slumped next to him huh when did they start sitting on the same side? And decided doc was right and jack was gonna have a fucking awful headache in the morning.

"All right you fucking lush up you get" Murphy hauled the drunk singer to his feet starting them too the exit "where do you live" 

He was obviously out of it staring at the sky "The sky is pretty Bobby pretty" he glanced over to Murphy and wrinkled his face god that was cute "your not Bobby?..." jack gasped "your the cute guy who speaks Latin" okay Murphy definitely has to get him home pronto 

"Jack look at me do you know your address"

The kid looked at him like he was an idiot and started rambling off an address except it ended in "detroit Michigan" fucking perfect and of course it's winter so it's cold as fucking balls out and jack is wearing a sleeveless shirt he gently grabs jacks face and faces him to him   
"Ok where are your friends staying"  
The drunk man cocks his head to the side for a moment and then starts giggling Murphy is so fucking confused  
Jack still laughing almost doubled over now so Murphy puts a hand on him so he doesn't fall " I.. I don't know" he laughs   
"All right well I can't let you just sleep anywhere so you'll come home with me tonight and when you are sober we'll find your friends 

Jack starts stage whispering "are you gonna do the do?" Murphy can't help it he laughs at that one   
"No jack we are gonna sleep it off"  
"Okay sleep is good" and the little bastard sits down in the middle of the side walk and falls asleep his head lands in a puddle Murphy thinks it's kinda cute then he stops himself goodness he's in trouble if he thinks a drunk bastard he didn't know from Adam yesterday falling asleep in a puddle is cute he picks jack up and staggers both from the Added weight and because he is drunk and jacks breath on his neck is tickling him.

He stumbled back into his and Connors loft giggling with jack on his shoulders his hair and breath tickling him And collapses on the bed Connor throws a shoe at them to tell them to quiet down.


	3. The morning after

Jack woke up to a searing pain in his head the light in front of his eyes even though they hadn't even been opened yet was seating a hole through his skull ugh he was gonna be sick he sat upright suddenly opening his eyes but that only made it worse he saw a bucket next to the bed and through up instantly luckily aiming right. Ugh he was gonna kill his band mates for letting him get this fucking drunk. Then last night started coming back to him in bits and pieces a handsome man (murphy) his brain supplied as if trying to make up for the fact that it hadn't worked up till now who had been interested in his music and they talked and god no he fucking didn't he fucking got waisted and told him he was pretty and fell asleep in the street fuck where is he now? He glanced around and there was an asprin and a water next to the bed. Upon further inspection he noticed a small lump in the corner and went to investigate turns out it's a person. Jack ran his hands through his hair feeling that familiar feeling from long ago. The beginnings of a panic attack. god he's fucking fucked he gets drunk and and Murphy must have left him in the street and he's been kidnapped for some nefarious purpose. He frantically started shaking the figure in the floor pleas let him wake up please the person mumbled 

"God you two fuckers better have a good reason to wake me up so fucking early I'm not going to that fucking church" and it went back to sleep

"Please wake up I think we've been kidnapped we have to leave" the man sat up and pushed his long hair even longer than jacks hair out of his eyes and looked around   
"Nope still the same shit hole I passed out in..wait who are you? Oh! Your that dude Murph was fawning over" 

Murphy? Oh so he must have brought him home? What happened after he past out he did a mental inventory and he was fine well besides the massive hangover.

"If this is their apartment where are they" jack said suspicious but calming down he vaguely remembered Murphy talking to this guy wait why does he trust him or at least close to trust him? He only just met him?

"The fucking crazy ass bastards wake up at the fucking ass crack of fucking dawn o'clock every morning for church"

Yeah that makes sense Murphy was religious Catholic if he remembers right. That would explain him going every morning.

Suddenly the door opened and jack tenses in spite of himself.angling himself back against the wall able to see everywhere in the room so he can fight his way out of he needs to. 

"Oh look sleeping fuckin beauty is awake" 

"Oh shut the fuck up connor not everyone wakes up at fuck o'clock like a crazy man" Rocco snarked back as the brothers walked in.

"Hey jack you remember where to find your band yet? You were in a right state last night couldn't get it out of you" Murphy asked

"Bhí sé níos mó ná rud beag deartháir beag ólta a fhios agat cinnte conas a phiocadh" Connor teased 

"zatkni past' Konnor i dve minuty ne molozhe vas" Murphy spat back at his brother good naturedly 

Jack looked between the two  
"I think I might still be drunk I can't understand a word your saying" 

The brothers and Rocco burst out laughing 

"Sorry about that my brother and I tend to switch up between languages sometimes" Murphy gasped out when he was able to get some air from laughing so hard "so I see you've met Rocco has he tried to tell you one of his awful jokes yet?"

"I'm not gonna take this fucking abuse I'm leaving to finish sleeping off my hangover at home!" Rocco started stalking out grumpily   
"Oh Rocco don't be like that!" Connor called at the same time Murphy called out   
"Yeah it was a fuckin joke man" 

"Yeah well my bed is way fuckin more comfy than your floor"

"Goodnight Rocco!"  
"Sweet dreams princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of google translate
> 
> Gaelic he was more than a bit drunk little brother you sure know how to pick them
> 
> Russian"shut your fucking mouth Connor and two minutes is not younger than you"Russian


	4. Chapter 4

Jack showed up at the loft and double checked the time yup he's right on time. Lifting his hand up he knocks confidently he's really excited to learn Latin but he normally doesn't let people touch his guitar this is a special case though it's Murphy a sort of knowledge trade and it's not like it's the first time they meet every Thursday and Monday for guitar/Latin lessons. Suddenly the door swings open and jack can't help but break into one of his rare grins 

"Hey Murph, ya ready?"  
"Fuck yeah cmon in" he heads over to his bed where they normally practice and pulls up the covers. That's when jack realized his hair was stuck in every which direction and Connor was asleep in his bed

"Late night last night?" Jack snarked "just tell me Rocco isn't passed out somewhere weird again" jack over exaggeratedly looked around as if Rocco was hiding under the table or something.  
"Oh shut up Jackie just because you somehow run on half an hour of sleep doesn't mean the rest of us do"  
Jack sat on the edge of murphys bed kicking off his shoes before he sat crosslegged on the bed setting his guitar reverently on the other side of the bed Murphy picked up the guitar and sat where it had been cradleing the guitar as jack had taught him and threw a pad of paper with his neat hand writing on it.  
"All right jack hand me the paper?" Jack handed Murphy a piece of paper folded so many times it should have been impossible to read jacks messy scrawl but at this point Murphy was used to it.  
Jack looked at his paper and got to work mouthing words and reading over and over memorizing the words over the next two hours they slowly slid closer and closer to each other jack correcting murphys hands on his guitar and Murphy showing jack exactly how to pronounce words in Latin.  
"So this is like that song right in Italian like when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie a-more-ey" jack asked with the fakest itallian accent Murphy had ever heard  
Murphy chuckled a bit "no its Latin slightly different pronounciation try a-more"  
"Amore"  
"No it's halfway between the two amore"  
"Amore"  
"Amore"  
Their faces got closer and closer no one is sure who closed the gap but suddenly they were kissing it was new and unsure just the timid sliding of lips. They parted for a breath just staring at each other. Somehow the guitar was set Bentley in its case and they dove right back into the kiss a little more sure this time that the other one wants the kiss that that they want the kiss. They lean back goofy smiles on their faces when all of a sudden a huge weight falls on them a literal weight. Connor to be exact.  
"Serves you two motherfuckers right for playing that fucking guitar while I was sleeping"

"Way to ruin a moment Connor" jack groaned trying to push him off where he lay squishing the two into Murphys bed  
"Yeah con get the fuck off of us you prick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda cheesy and a time skip but it would mean a lot if you guys would leave a review :)


End file.
